Many examinations, particularly high stakes examinations such as LSAT, GMAT, GRE and the like are usually administered in secure sites with one or more on-site proctors to observe the testing event. Typical duties of the proctor can include authenticating the identity of the test candidate, observing the testing event for instances of cheating or unauthorized copying of the exam, preventing use or possession of unauthorized items and the general administration such as presenting the exam, provision of scratch note paper and writing utensils. The proctor can also be responsible for timing of exam portions such as start and end times for different sections of the exam if any, and addressing general needs and questions of the individuals taking the exam.
In authenticating the identity of the test candidate, the on-site human proctor is trying to determine if the test candidate present at the test site is the person qualified and registered for the exam. Accordingly, the on-site proctor usually examines identification documents such as governmental identification cards including passports, driver's licenses, and military identification cards, among others to verify the authenticity of the identification document. In addition, the proctor compares the data on the identification documents with the candidate's registration information to determine that they match. Furthermore, authenticating the identity of the test candidate can involve comparing the biometric data on the identification document such as a facial image or fingerprint to the test candidate usually through visual comparison although fingerprint and other biometric data comparison may require the assistance of biometric recording or comparing device. Once the human proctor is satisfied of the authenticity of the identity of the test candidate present at the test site, the proctor can allow the candidate to sit for the exam.
Once the exam begins, the proctor may be required to monitor the timing of the test or sections of the test, and monitor the test candidates to prevent cheating and unauthorized copying of the exam. Preventing cheating and unauthorized copying of the exam has become more difficult with the advent of small personal electronic devices.